The Ghost of Sparta
by PoseidonsHeir16
Summary: A Son of Hades is born into the War-Bred state of Sparta, what happens when Athena and Athens burn all that he has ever known. Ares adopts the boy and makes him his Champion, fueled by rage and vengence can anyone bring peace to him?
1. Chapter 1: Sparta Burns

**The Ghost of Sparta**

**Percy in this will be a Son of Hades and a mortal, it will stay in the past but characters from the canon will be dragged back in time also, unless I change my mind and decide to have him be a God or find a way to live for a long time. Enjoy! **

**Reviews are loved. I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flaming**

**Chapter 1: Sparta Burns**

It was a clear night in Sparta, the moon was high in the sky and it would seem to be peaceful for the first time in centuries. The streets of Sparta were deserted and the homes were occupied with the women and children sleeping in bliss and perfect harmony, the men however were waiting for the inevitable. The old enemy Athens had double crossed Sparta and now attacked with many of Sparta's former allies, the skill of the Spartans would not match the sheer numbers of this deadly Greek force. Athena was commanding the Athenians in the shadows whilst Ares was stuck on Olympus without their patron Sparta would be lost, mere dust in the wind come the morrow.

When the force appeared outside Sparta the men without fear took up battle positions to guarantee the safety of the women and children for as long as they lived Sparta had a future. They took up a defensive position around the main road into Sparta forming Phalanx the infamous Greek formation in which their ancestors had used at Thermopylae led by Leonidas. The bronze from the armour and shields reflected from the moonlight, this would be Sparta's final hour, its final stand and they were going to make it worthy of the Gods.

Whilst the elite soldiers of Sparta steeled their nerves chaos spread throughout the city with families trying to evacuate the city. It was near impossible to get past the Athenian army who had encircled the beleaguered city keen to stop the return of any Sparta to create opposition to their united Greece.

The Athenian general leading counselled by Athena rode forth to offer the Spartans a peace agreement. "Spartans surely you know you cannot win this battle, think of your women and children your city will be burnt to the ground unless you swear on the Gods that you will serve Athens" no matter what the cost may be serving their greatest rival as a slave nation would be an insult to Spartan culture and to Ares, the finest soldiers of the world do not serve anyone but Sparta.

"We would rather go to Tartarus than bow to you Athenian" the Spartans cried, this battle would take them to Elysium and into the history books, Sparta's final hour was upon them as the Athenian rode back to his men ordering the charge. Tens of thousands of men charged towards the beautiful city and the fierce men in front a clash of swords rang through the night and screams of men filled the night sky.

The Spartans were fighting for their families and for the preservation and were determined to hold the city, they fought with great valour but the shield wall was broken and the Spartans were soon overwhelmed the screams of women and children could be heard throughout the city as many were trapped in burning buildings or being raped in the streets. A dense black smoke was now covering the city suffocating those who did not perish by the sword, a helpless Ares watched the horrific scenes of the Slaughter of Sparta from Olympus unable to help under threat of severe punishment from Zeus whilst Athena ran free he thought it extremely unfair but his father had a favourite child and favouritism would soon be the destruction of his people.

In the city a burning house held a mother and her boy; the mother was trapped by a wooden beam and a raging fire as hot as Hestia herself. She screamed at her child to leave the house but the seven year old would not desperate to save his mother who was all he had in the world. "Leave Perseus before it's too late, I will see you tomorrow child" the room had caved in and now the mother was gone. Leaving only the boy, he claws his way through the debris to find his mother's hand and that's when he burst into tears he made a promise to her. "I will avenge you mother... I swear it on the river Styx" thunder boomed sealing the oath. This had caught the attention of Ares, he had one last hope to save Sparta without joining the battle all he waited for was a pray to help find the boy.

"Ares, help me" Perseus said before unconsciousness claimed him.

As soon as the pray was said Ares was next to the boy, he looked strong for his age although he had fainted due to the lack of oxygen. He grabbed the boy and teleported back to his palace, something was strange about him. Ares felt an aura on him a half blood he was for sure, this would make his plan for revenge much better. The aura was familiar to him but he was unsure and was not going to jump to conclusions saving the boy would be his main priority.

Ares called for the only God he could trust, his Auntie Hestia. Hestia arrived soon after he called her and walked towards the boy who had been placed carefully on a stretcher. Hestia knew immediately what this was about and put a reassuring arm on Ares shoulder, the mere touch of Hestia could calm anyone and he was grateful for her being here as acting rashly could get him or more importantly the boy punished.

After what seemed like years the boy slowly rose from his sleep, he had been unconscious for three days and called for his mother. This was one of the few moments that the war god was genuinely brought to tears; he should have defended the Spartans from his half sister Athena. Hestia quickly made her way over to the young boy and quickly brought him into a caring hug but not before staring into his eyes, she saw obsidian and his face was paler than natural why didn't she see it before she thought to herself the child was one her brothers, Hades no less.

She began comforting the distressed boy. "Don't worry I'm your auntie and will take care of you, what is your name?" she used a soft voice which brought serenity to the situation. The boy was calming down all the while looking around Ares Palace.

"My name is Perseus, Where am I auntie" he said sulking into her shoulder a smile was brought to her face but not for long as she took him away from her shoulders and had put him directly in front so she could look at the boy.

"Well Perseus you are on Olympus in Ares' Palace would you like anything to eat or drink" he quickly nodded his head frantically before burying his head back into her shoulders, the boy was still shaken up from the events he had witnessed a fire now raged inside him. One Ares intended to use as a weapon against Athens.

Ares came back into the room and the boy broke his eye contact from Hestia and bowed towards Ares. "You shouldn't kneel Spartan not even to me" he raised his hand to signal for Perseus to stand and the boy did so without hesitation but a confused look on his face, he was being told not to bow to his Patron?

"I'm sorry lord Ares but why mustn't I respect your status and title as Patron of Sparta?" Perseus asked.

"You are the last Spartan, last of the greatest warrior race in all history I think your title is more impressive than mine" he said with a smile on his face which was rare of the war god. Perseus was shocked with his mouth wide open which made Hestia smile.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies" she said with a smile on her face and Perseus went bright red with embarrassment.

"Your training will begin tomorrow, young Spartan so rest while you can" Ares commanded with a smirk on his face to raise the perfect warrior meant to train him to his limits something Ares would do with the son of Hades. Thunder boomed signalling the council, Hades was he becoming more and more bored with these council meetings but he nodded at Hestia and flashed into the throne room eager to release his anger towards Athena and his father.

"Auntie Hestia, you're not leaving too are you like mommy?" Perseus said as Hestia stood up and started walking towards the hearth in his palace, what Ares could say Hestia was one of the only Gods he liked and got along with. She was the most caring and friendly Goddess in existence, but his words hit her hard she had to go to the council meeting but she really wanted to stay with her nephew.

"I have to go to the council meeting but I will see you soon don't worry, go rest for tomorrow Ares will no doubt want to train you to become a great warrior and you will need all your strength" he nodded and went towards a room with a comfy bed and drifted into the realm of Morpheus. Hestia smiled at him before flashing to the throne room wondering what the controversy was all about.

As usual it was several shouting matches at the same time, Ares was yelling at Athena whilst issuing threats towards Athens with Athena mocking him and Sparta calling them 'pathetic and useless' she should know Ares has a small temper but this time she crossed the line, "I'll kill you and all your pathetic followers" shouted and charged at her with his sword and shield. This caused everyone to stop and glance over to the now fighting god and goddess of war. Athena was using her shield to block most of the attacks but was slowly faltering as Ares' powerful strikes were coming down relentlessly and with supersonic speed.

Seeing his opportune moment to teach the wisdom woman a lesson he quickly grabbed her shield and threw it across the throne room and into a pillar completely smashing it with parts flying towards other Olympians who simply waved them off still interested in the cause of this. Now defenceless the Goddess was looking afraid and completely at the mercy of Ares who gave her a mocking smile and look. He was about to strike down when a flash of thunder came in and Zeus was standing pointing the master bolt towards Ares.

"Stop this NOW Ares or face Tartarus" Zeus boomed. Seeing no way out of this situation he complied rather reluctantly with his father letting Athena up who looked thankfully towards her father. Ares slumped into his throne and prepared for the long meeting and the bickering of many of the Gods.

_**5 hours later**_

Ares along with Poseidon had his hands in his head the two were closer than they thought especially with meetings, both often had little to say and were required to listen the entire time although he felt sorry for the Sea god his domain was always moving and unpredictable meaning sitting still and listening to Demeter bang on grain and cereal, Aphrodite on her newest couple, Hephaestus with his forges and Athena with her books. He was getting a headache massaging his temples was no longer working and if he stayed in the room any longer he was going to explode or teleport out of there. After all he had the legacy of Sparta to train and prepare, then it was his turn to discuss the events of Sparta.

"Ares do you have any issues that you wish to discuss?" Zeus said obviously bored too.

"Yes I do for a change..." everyone was eager to leave and was expecting a no, many huffed which didn't concern him he didn't care if they wanted to do other things this issue was much more important than cereal or books.

"Athena has led a sacking of my city and I demand she be punished or I will carry it out myself on her city" he threatened glancing over towards the Athena with a scowl and a threatening tone in his voice, she visibly flinched which made him smirk inside the avenging of Sparta would be in the future he wanted her punished and he had evidence.

"Athena is this true..." Zeus boomed angrily as Gods aren't meant to interfere with the mortal world, her face gave her away she sulked and nodded slowly trying to gain sympathy to which no one gave apart from Zeus which wasn't surprising.

"Daughter why did you do it?" he asked and Ares wasn't happy he was expecting a punishment immediately like he would usually get, but announcing his anger now would only lighten her sentence so he held back his feelings for the time being.

"Ares always mocks Athens saying they are weak and I wanted to prove him wrong and it looks like I did" she looked proud of herself and that broke Ares willpower he snapped.

"You not only outnumbered them you actually led them into battle, no mortal is a match for any minor god let alone an Olympian. You have no idea what your actions will cost your precious city and people, Athens will burn for a decade when I am done with it Bitch" he was proud not only was she cowering, his threat was actually taken seriously by the council.

"Athena you will be confined to Olympus and in no sense or form to communicate with the mortal world you will also keep away from Ares for the duration of your punishment"

"Yes father" she looked down at her feet like a school girl who was being told off by the head teacher.

"Are those terms to your liking Ares" he asked wanting to keep anymore mortals out of harm's way, despite what most believed he did take the responsibility of ruling seriously.

"Does anyone else have any issues?" Zeus asked everyone shook their heads.

"Meeting adjourned" he flashed away immediately with Hera and was followed by most until it was only Ares, Hestia and Hades surprisingly.

"Uncle why are you still here?"

"I'm here to offer my deepest condolences regarding Sparta, I had a son there unknown to Zeus and I'm guessing he's gone now due to Athena" his voice quietened towards the end and Ares had an idea, Perseus was the son of Hades perhaps having his father help him with training he could be a great asset of his.

"Uncle there was one who survived a boy of around seven" Ares said and Hades sharply looked up at him.

"Where is he?" he replied

"In my Palace resting, you can come now if you want" Hades nodded his head and they both flashed back towards the war gods palace. When they arrived they were met with a boy who was sitting on his bed but was awake facing a wall, he wasn't grieving anymore but anger was across his face, his eyes were deep ebony his skin pale was almost see through. Perseus had felt the two as they flashed in and turned his head towards bedroom door to where they were now standing, he recognised Ares but he looked at Hades with doubt. He saw that the God had the same dark ebony eyes and pale skin as him, he gasped; was this his long lost father that mum had told him so much about?

"Father?" he asked with uncertainty but praying for it to be true, Hades advanced towards the boy to get a closer look he needed to be absolutely sure and not a sick joke that Ares was capable of, when he was certain he was not an illusion he nodded and smiled.

"Yes Perseus I'm your father and I'm sorry I haven't been there to protect you, I hope you will forgive me I should have done more for you and your mother" his face saddened he had truly loved Perseus and his mother but staying would only bring the attention of Zeus and his death.

"I forgive you father, you are here now that's all that matters" Perseus said whilst opening his arms a smile went across Hades face and he happily went and embraced his son, they stayed that way for some time and Hades made a promise.

"I will always be there for you and I won't leave you again"


	2. Chapter 2: No longer a boy

**Abigail Grace Mandogirl****:** ha ha ha he isn't going to be completely hell bent on destroying everything and I hope you enjoy the chapter

**TheGatewaytoHe11: **Thanks sorry again about the update time but my laptop has a mind of its own with its cooling system so update times will vary.

**Percy, Zoe and Artemis fan: **It might be hard to introduce the two and have them able to understand each other but I'm gonna put his eventual romance decision to you guys

**Snixxjuice214:** Thanks a lot, I have plans for avenues the story can go down and I might experiment a bit with certain characters but gonna keep my mouth shut for now. Might ruin the surprises

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX****: **Thanks :D

**RAD092515: **It's definitely an idea I like writing about so many possibilities and twists and turns that can happen, Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Thanks for the reviews you guys :)**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay my laptop decided that burning itself would be a great idea to torture me but I got it back now and will continue both stories again. Not sure what to do with a romance but I have had a few PM's and a review about it so I'll see what I can do. Was going to plan on having him half Greek from Hades and half Roman from his mother who is a demi god, opinions would be loved about that or possible ideas that you would like involving his parentage. Any ways Chapter two! Enjoy! **

**Chapter two: No longer a boy**

Perseus POV:

Seven years later... Perseus is 14

My lord Ares had been training me with all weapons ever since the sacking of Sparta which I was reminded about nearly every day on Olympus, I was also trained in subterfuge and stealing as I would have to find my own food when I was unleashed upon Athens. I was also trained in the underworld by father Hades, I could shadow travel after a week which my father was extremely proud of. I was pretty good at summoning skeletons and I could talk to spirits in the underworld.

I felt at home there and I was disappointed when I had to leave but Auntie Hestia would always come collect me and give me breath taking hugs no matter how much I told her I was past that age. She would just laugh or tease me about how I used to run into her arms or tell me I spent too much time with Ares which I would frown at. I trained because it was my duty to avenge my mother and Sparta plus there was nothing to do on Olympus apart from break into temples which was risky at the best of times.

Up until today I fought with no armour and a variety of weapons that were common for their day but I was given ebony armour which consisted of a chest plate, a pair of greaves as well as bracers and an awesome looking helmet. It was a standard looking Greek helmet but was forged out of Stygian Iron, the forging of the armour must have been extremely hard as the detail carved into the armour on various parts such as the chest piece were covered with images of the Parthenon burning and souls drifting towards the underworld.

I put on the armour assuming that I was to be tested with my strength and endurance, the armour was unusually light but I was taken out of my thinking when Ares shouted from behind.

"Are we going to spar or are you going to go to a mirror and admire yourself like Aphrodite?" I turned around and summoned my sword and shield with an upside down V across it representing Sparta and prepared to charge at my mentor.

We began fighting both blades locked against each other and the rasping of the swords rang, tiny tremors would shake the ground we were fighting on as Ares never went easy on me as mercy was for the weak and a grace many would not return towards me. The fight was intensifying and eventually my leg was kicked from underneath me and I toppled to the floor he quickly pointed his blade at my throat and offered his hand which I refused and got up despite my muscles screaming to relax and stay on the floor.

"Very good Spartan, you're improving and you are almost ready for your first quest but I have one last gift to give to you. I am making you my champion you will be blessed with the powers of my domains it will be like you are one of my kids, this might me be uncomfortable but remember pain is for the weak and Spartans aren't weak" Ares stated with pride at how Perseus had done in the past years.

I was more than surprised; it was a great honour to be his champion. He gestured for me to bow which I did obediently and he started chanting and I felt tired but I didn't show it after a few minutes I felt stronger and slightly taller. He summoned a mirror and I saw how I had changed my iris once a dark ebony colour were now lite around the edges with an undying flame which he had never seen in anyone on the streets of Olympus.

"Being my champion means that you have control of various battle powers such as manipulation, fear and terror like my sons Deimos and Phobos naturally as a son of Death you can terrify your enemies, A great weapon to kill or to antagonise an opponent with" he said smiling.

"I will not dishonour you my lord when will I go on this quest you spoke of before?" I was keen to find out more information about my rite of passage, to prove myself a Spartan and worthy of my family. Smiling at the thought I was smacked out of my thoughts literally by my Auntie Hestia in her eight year old form who now stood there glaring at me with her arms crossed, to say she wasn't terrifying would be an understatement. She could get nasty when she was angry although she wasn't prone to jumping into fights like the rest of the Olympians.

"Perseus you there?" she asked again, a puzzled and slightly annoyed look crossed her face she had changed into her 28 year old form as it was easier to call her auntie when she actually looked older than him.

"Sorry Aunt lot on my mind recently" I replied to which she opened her arms whilst signalling to go embrace her. I wasted no time in doing; she smiled before grabbing my ear and twisting it.

"Ouch...Ouch why are you doing this I said I was sorry" I was begging which made Ares burst into laughter to which I just glared towards him.

"My champion, the Last Spartan is cowering to his Auntie Hestia Awww" Ares replied in a baby voice which was perfect for taunting annoyingly.

"Ares don't tease him or I will be dealing with you next" Hestia said and he put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, I looked back towards my Auntie who had released her death grip on my ear thankfully although I knew I was going to get teased later by him.

"May I ask Auntie why you are here? Surely you must be busy" she looked offended and I immediately regretted saying it but she started giggling which was something only Aphrodite and the nymphs did on Olympus.

"Can I not come and see my favourite nephews?" she said smiling at me, I knew when she was hiding information as she wasn't a very good liar or chose not to be but Ares took the compliment and I just shrugged guessing she had a reason for her visit.

"I have young nephew I also would like to make you my champion" she said with a smile on her face as usual but I was in deep shock I never thought I'd get the blessing of one Olympian let alone two, I thought I would have to prove myself first but again I was taken out my thoughts when a surge of pain went through me and I heard Auntie Hestia chanting, she finished chanting and again after five minutes I felt stronger and taller.

I immediately started thanking my Auntie promising not to disrespect or bring shame towards her name but she only whispered "respect women Perseus, when you go into Athens just remember who you are don't do something you will regret" I nodded I would be different from the Athenians who slaughtered and raped woman and children, they had no part in the destruction of Sparta so would be spared my wrath. My father and Hestia had always taught me to respect women so I always did.

"Your father would like to see you Perseus" she said with a Poker face that was unreadable. I'll take back my comment about the lying she's pretty good, as soon as I was thinking that she smiled I keep forgetting they can read minds.

"No pointers? Ok thank you Lord Ares and Auntie Hestia best not keep my father waiting" with that I shadow travelled to my father's palace and he was in his throne talking to Alecto when he saw me he stood up and she turned and bowed towards me which I thought was strange.

"I have told you not to bow to me Alecto" I said faking annoyance and she was slightly worried.

"I'm sorry you are a child of Hades so you are my master too" she said I just waved my hand up signalling for her to rise as she was clearly not going to listen to me about not bowing.

"Father you wanted to speak with me?" I asked trying to get straight to the point as I had probably done something wrong.

"Yes, I did. Alecto you may go now" father spoke up whilst gesturing for her to leave.

"Yes my lord" she disappeared promptly after.

"I am very proud of you son. You are strong, smart, respectful and selfless not many show these traits. Your understanding of my abilities and skill with them is unbelievable for the short time you have learnt them" he stopped trying to add suspense.

"I'm not as good as you make me out to be father" I said and he started laughing and I was confused.

"Your modesty only proves my point son; I have come to the decision that you will be my designated heir, Crown Prince of the Underworld as well as King of Ghosts" my mouth hit the floor and I'm sure I dropped my shield but all sound was blocked out, I was completely stunned until a huge arm went came swing across my shoulders and knocked me forward. I struggled to keep my balance which made my father laugh again.

"I take your day has been interesting son tell me all about it?" we sat at the table and I began describing seeing the armour for the first time, the fight with Ares on how I almost won, getting told off by Hestia for not listening and being made their champions and the strength I now possessed.

"You have to be careful with power son as too much corrupts, look at the mighty Zeus and his foolish children" my father warned me in all serious but a chance to insult him and his stupid children couldn't be wasted and we both laughed at that.

"I wish your mother could have seen you now, she would be proud son" he said with genuine sadness like he actually cared for her unlike most gods with their 'flings'.

My father was married which made me being around him and Persephone awkward to begin with but I respected her and stayed out of her way as much as possible, eventually she lightened up and when she found out my mother died how she did, she became my adoptive mother which made my father happy as he could spend more time with me as well as with Persephone.

I had a family in the Underworld and I was upset when I left but the prospect of Athens burning and the desire to train always pushed me to return to Olympus, I had rarely gone to the mortal world only to study Athens and how best to destroy it. I had been attacked by rogue monsters not loyal to my father, but I dealt with them earning a few scratches down my torso and three scars from a claw over my eye to the bridge of my nose.

A few hours had past and Hestia had come down to tell me Ares was waiting and I looked at my father who nodded his head "make us proud son" with that I shadow travelled back to Ares' Palace and saw him pacing impatiently.

"My lord what's troubling you?" I asked and he looked relieved when he saw me so I assumed he was waiting, the God of War isn't the patient type.

"Good, you know of Hercules don't you?" I knew of him but only heard rumours from around the streets of Olympus when I was out stealing food, some of the stories were interesting but I cared little for him and his 'deeds' being a son of Zeus made him my enemy so I would treat him as such.

"Son of Zeus, guy who relies on brute force and has no skill" I responded and he nodded.

"He dishonours my mother Hera and claims he's the most powerful son of Zeus, he's on his 11th labour to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. He must not finish this quest as he will become immortal but we can profit from him stealing an apple. If you challenge him when he leaves the garden for the Apple he won't refuse and you can beat him"

"I will beat him and take the apple to become immortal, but beating him will be hard, how I can defeat him without being turned into his personal ragdoll" I asked hoping he'd have an answer.

"You can use your new fear and terror powers as well, if we enchant you armour with those powers just looking at you will terrify him just like your dads helmet, then he will either be stupid enough for you to drive him to insanity and command him or he will close his eyes and you can turn him into a ragdoll" he said whilst smirking evilly, people call Ares stupid but he's far from it. People only know one side of people which must be the same with all the other Gods, but only if they let you see their other side or not is when you begin to judge them in my opinion.

"Where is he now" I asked not liking the fact I was basically going to be a coward but Ares himself is saying to use the abilities so I argued with myself trying to convince my mind that it was what need to be done.

"He's outside the garden now trying to flirt with the Hesperides and it's not working" he responded laughing "we could be here a while but it's best you get down and hide in the shadows" I bowed and shadow travelled to the garden and I saw him helping a younger and isolated Hesperide, I knew what he was trying to do and it was wrong but I couldn't retrieve an Apple with that hundred headed dragon next to the tree and not wanting to hurt any of the Hesperides, so I watched Hercules with my conscious telling me to help the girl.

The girl distracted the dragon whilst Hercules sneaked up from behind and stole an apple and started to creep out of the garden and when the girl saw him doing this she ran after him. I could hear the conversation and it was seriously angering me as his disrespect to females and his ego were shining like the brightest constellations in the sky.

"I thought you loved me and that you were going to take me with you"

"Sorry girl got places to be but if you really want me I suppose I could sleep with you before I go on my last labour as it will be hard and just think you can say you slept with the strongest son of Zeus".

She looked horrified and started to run back to the garden but he was faster, he grabbed her neck and pushed her to the floor starting to tear her clothes off and I lost it. I came out of the shadow and grabbed him throwing him into the rocks head first with great force, I went over and started punching and kicking the dazed son of Zeus and after a merciless barrage of hits and kicks to the head he finally drifted into Morpheus.

Meanwhile the Hesperide was still recovering from almost being raped by Hercules, I walked over to her and she started becoming scared and began crying trying to retain what little dignity she had left with her torn clothes. I realised a still had my helmet on and I was still pretty angry so I took it off and she calmed down but was suspicious of me.

"Who are you?" she said shakily and I felt truly sorry for her I could have stopped this but I only wanted the apple. That's when I lost respect for myself I'm meant to be honourable and all I did was watch as she was used and attacked Hercules when he least expected it, I drifted off into deep thought and was interrupted out of it by her clearing her throat trying to get my attention.

"Sorry my names Perseus, son of Hades. Champion of Ares and Hestia, King of Ghosts and Crown Prince of the Underworld" I thought I seemed unworthy of my titles in my opinion but as I was thinking of that her mouth dropped and she looked sceptical at first but I just shadow travelled behind her and she seemed to believe me and then I went back to my position in front of her as she seemed uneasy with me behind her.

"Thank you Perseus for saving me, you are my hero" she leaned in a kissed me on the cheek until she ran off into the night away from the garden, it was first time a girl had kissed me and I was stunned I tried calling after her but she didn't respond. I was also wondering why she didn't just go back into the garden as it was her home but I guessed she couldn't go back now which was saddening. I picked up Hercules' apple and bit into it and felt power surge into me and then I teleported back to Ares' Palace still holding the Apple for him to see.

"Congratulations Spartan, you are ready for Athens" he smiled and I was immediately re energised the time for vengeance was finally nearing. 'Mother my oath will be fulfilled and Athens will burn like Sparta did'. 

**Chapter Over! Hope you liked it sorry for the delay. What did you think? Anything you liked in particular or some things you didn't? Be sure to voice your opinion either in a review or a PM. If you hadn't guessed the Hesperide was Zoe but nothing is set in stone. He's technically immortal now so I could bring him into the book series though I think he can stay in the past for now. I Have plans for the story. **

**Thanks to all who read, follow, favourite and review means so much to me :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

**Ghost of Sparta**

**Chapter 3: **

**Artemis POV**

Me and my hunters were ordered by my father to find out where his son Hercules was, he had not returned from his 11th labour, he was one of the reasons I hated boys as he was one of the most arrogant people in all of Greece just because he was a son of Zeus, typical males.

We were approaching the garden of the Hesperides when I heard something approaching us, I quickly told my hunters to prepare themselves and most drew their bows and a few unsheathed knives. They came around the corner and squealed in terror and terrified some of the younger hunters and came running towards us.

"Halt and identify yourself" I tried to be stern but she was in tears and had her clothes ripped which helped me guess what had happened to her, my body filled with rage.

"My name is Zoe Nightshade I'm a Hesperide, formerly I was in the garden and helped Hercules obtain the golden apple but afterwards he left me and I went after him and he tried to..." I nodded understanding what she meant and gestured for her to continue; she took a few deep breaths and began the next part of the story.

"But someone appeared out of the shadows in full armour with a terrifying helmet on and threw him into the rocks near the garden and knocked him out, he came over but his helmet emitted my strongest fear and it was terrifying he took it off and he had pale skin with dark ebony eyes." She stopped gasping for air as she blasted it out very quickly, me and my hunters had struggled to keep up with what she was saying.

What had been clear is that the mysterious person had fought of Hercules and had obviously won meaning that my brute of a half brother was still outside the garden meaning our mission was nearly over. We had missed the hunt and instead we got attacked by a few stray monsters but it wasn't the same not being in the forest away from males and civilization. I was eager to find out if she knew this male that had saved her but I decided to ask as nicely as possible and not to traumatize Zoe.

"Zoe did he tell you who he was? This is extremely important not many males stop what that brute was going to do to you" she looked at me and I could tell she knew something about him. I could swear I saw love in her eyes but that's Aphrodite's business, I know little about the subject so I decided to let it go.

"He told me many things" she seemed nervous and somewhat apprehensive to continue but I nodded and she continued. "He said his name was Perseus and that he was the son of Hades and the crown prince of the Underworld. I know what you're thinking but he shadow jumped behind me and then back again, he also said he was the champion of Ares and Hestia" I was surprised, Hades hadn't had a demi god before and he was also the champion of two Olympians and then it recalled to me the night of the burning of Sparta incident in the throne room as I was leaving Hades had stayed behind as well as Hestia and Ares but I left not thinking much of it.

I need to find this boy and I could use Atlas' daughter to help find more about him and I could get another member of the hunt in process.

"Zoe, how would you feel about joining the hunt of Artemis?" I asked and I realised I hadn't introduced myself.

"You're joking right? They wouldn't accept me I'm daughter of a titan, their lady is an Olympian" well she hadn't said no, I thought I should introduce myself.

"I'm Artemis and I would like to help a maiden in need, I don't distrust you because of your parentage if you swear loyalty to me and vow to become an eternal maiden then you become immortal and will only be able to die in battle" she pondered the thought, she didn't have any home to go to, no friends and no family now the hunt would fill all three of those aspects.

Finally after about 10 minutes she came to a decision and nodded her head.

"Repeat after me, I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men. Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." She recited the oath and I accepted it making her a part of the hunt, I pointed to Phoebe who was also a newbie to get her an outfit and weapons.

Whilst they were doing that I went up the road to check the area and saw Hercules still on the floor unconscious. Gods that Perseus must have hit him hard, he's definitely a threat to Olympus with him wandering around just beating heroes up, ok Hercules wasn't a hero but you get the point.

Hades is not someone you can trust and his children won't be either especially if he's linked to Ares, that boy will be uncontrollable like my half brother. Father must know about this although starting an Olympian war is not what I want; hopefully my father isn't stupid enough to fight with our forces on the mend but I wouldn't put it past him.

I teleported Hercules to fathers palace and then went back to my hunters being in the company of males even if they were unconscious was unbearable and he only wanted him found so I left him on the floor, what I don't care if we are related.

I told my lieutenant to go to camp half blood and to teach the newest member of the hunt what being a hunter means, I waved to the hunters before teleporting to Olympus straight into the throne room where shouting contests as usual were flying around the council chambers. I cleared my throat to get their attention which succeeded father was the first one to question me.

"Daughter I trust your mission was successful?" he was being vague as possible as Hera was sitting next to him holding a peacock feathered fan in her hand that father had felt the wrath of many times as he was the most notorious womanizer on Olympus, he even beat Hermes and Apollo put together which was another reason why I swore off men as my mother was a prime example of his infidelity to Hera, who in turn took her anger out on his children including me and Apollo when we were younger.

"Yes father, although I have other news Hercules didn't have the Apple and he tried to rape a Hesperide who is now one of my hunters and she gave some shocking news..." I let the suspense build many gods started muttering to each other trying to figure out what was important when Hades spoke up obviously bored by the careless expression that crossed his face, he was asking for it stupid male.

"She said she was saved by a son of Hades who stopped Hercules from raping her, she said he emitted fear and was the champion of Ares" I finished not wanting to bring Hestia into the argument but when I glanced over to her she frowned and stood up.

"He's also my champion and he is more than worthy of it" with that Zeus exploded with anger at his brother.

"He must die, he could turn against Olympus and he seems too much of a threat to let live" he boomed but was met with an angry Hades this was his first child and he was more than overprotective of him.

"Touch him and I'll father and the others out, Ancient laws or not and I will bring you a war you can't win brother" he spat the last part out like it was venom and he had his armour with his helmet of Darkness on.

Ares was next he stood up against his father which he didn't expect "He's the last Spartan and he owes his loyalty to me as well as Hades, I have trained him to be loyal to me and Olympus. He is controllable but if you try to kill him, I'll side with Hades"

"I will also" another spoke up and we looked to find an angry hearth goddess which was unusual as she was the peace keeper.

"He's like a son to me, I have also taught him to respect women and Olympus, kill him and I will side with Hades, brother!" enraged with fire glowing from her hands, she had to be calmed down by Hades as she might explode. Seeing her angry with the prospect of the boy being killed and the facts I heard from Zoe made me wonder about this boy, maybe there are good males in the world.

"Fine I won't kill him but I want him somewhere I can see him like the new camp half blood he can stay in your cabin there brother" Hades seemed to ponder this and said he'd ask him before leaving the room.

**Perseus POV**

I was training harder and harder since I came back with thoughts of the Hesperide in the back of my mind, I should have done more and not leave her alone in the world without a weapon. Guilt and shame were causing me to become angry and I let my anger out on the dummies practicing new moves and getting used to the armour otherwise I would end up destroying something I was prone to that if I got really angry but I relaxed when I felt father. I turned around and he was shuffling on his feet looking nervous.

"Father what's wrong?"

"You might not like this but Zeus has found out about you and is threatening to kill you unless you go to camp half blood where all the other demi gods live, you can train and learn there but..." his voice was sounding more upset the further he went into it so I cut him off before he said something that would tear his heart.

"I won't see you or Ares and Auntie Hestia" I was depressed when he confirmed my suspicions. I had only ever known those and they were the closest people I had to friends but all were mentors of some sort and were strict which I had grown up with so now I didn't mind.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked half knowing the answer, father shook his head.

"Then I guess I better pack unless they want me on Olympus, I get to keep my weapons right?" I asked with a grin on my face and my father laughed and nodded.

"They are yours and no one can take them from you my boy, put your helmet on and let's go scare some of my siblings" he said whilst chuckling. Wow I never knew my father was this comical, nevertheless I put my helmet on and grabbed my enchanted shield with the Spartan symbol on it and held his arm. We appeared in the throne room and I saw all the gods on their thrones that in turn looked at me looking somewhat terrified.

"Stop this trickery or I will strike him down now" Zeus boomed glaring at me with nothing but pure hatred. Can't anyone take a joke on Olympus? I thought to myself smiling under my helmet at my own joke. I stopped using the aura albeit reluctantly as torturing a few of them was fun but Zeus sounded pissed and I didn't want my life expectancy to drop anytime soon.

"Sorry Lord Zeus we thought we'd try and lighten the mood in the room but that obviously didn't happen, I am ready to go to camp half blood as soon as you wish it of me, sir" being so nice to the jerk who was splitting me from my family was incredibly hard but being humble and respecting him might end the tension in the room and between the Olympians.

"You will go with Artemis as soon as you have said goodbye to your patrons and don't think about pulling that trick on us again or I will blast you to Tartarus am I understood" he said rather calmly beginning but quickly turned it into a threat. I was not scared but I wasn't going to repeat the terrorizing them again but I thought letting Zeus think he's scaring me will make him feel proud of himself, like father like son with his stupid boy Hercules.

"Y-Yes sir" I put my head down to improve the act and he seemed to buy it.

"Council meeting dismissed" he said and many people gods flashed out instantly including Zeus with Hera in his arms rather reluctantly may I add she must still be pissed about Hercules, I chuckled I feel sorry for him I thought.

"Daydreaming is a problem with you isn't it?" Hestia teased and I went bright red.

"Sorry Auntie Hestia that I got discovered but I had to help that Hesperide otherwise Hercules would have had his way with her. I don't regret helping her even if I would have known I would lose you three"

"I understand Perseus, now be good at the camp and try not to kill anyone for me and remember..." I knew what was coming next so I cut her off.

"Respect women as they are just as good as men I know I do listen to you" I was met with a small hand across the face and the sudden pain made me want to hold my cheek but I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of Artemis.

"Less of that cheek mister, son of Hades or not I will punish you far beyond what the furies are capable of am I understood Perseus" I gulped. Those furies were pretty mean when it came to enforcing my father's will on the fields of punishment.

"Yes Auntie, I am sorry about the comment it's just I already respect women and don't need it driven in to my head anymore" I was pulled into a tight hug who felt warm and I was happy again.

"You have matured so much nephew, I hope you will enjoy your time at camp and try and make friends with people like yourself" people like me? No one is like me, my people are dead because of an Olympian and the king of them is forcing me away from my family if I found someone who had their family taken away from them I would be happy to talk to them.

Ares came over next not known for his way with words he made it short and sweet.

"You will be welcomed by my children, Perseus as you are my champion they will respect you also give the Athena kids hell for me" he said whilst grinning like a maniac something I could do happily.

Father was next he came over and just gave me a bone crushing hug and we stayed that way for a while before he broke the silence.

"I will always be with you in your thoughts, if you are worried or scared although I doubt it's possible for you just like your mother. I will always make myself available to you just pray to me and I'll answer always" with that he backed away and let Artemis come forward.

Great! The man hating Goddess was now my escort to camp or so I thought, she looked at me more like glared at me then placed her hand on my shoulder and told me to close my eyes and I did so, I trusted her for some reason and I re-opened my eyes and felt a small tug in my stomach which I promptly put behind me.

"You didn't puke you're one of the first not too" Artemis said whilst walking straight ahead to what seemed like a hunters camp I followed closely behind but not before several arrows pierced my upper body most of the arrows didn't penetrate my armour but a few pierced my bicep, it hurt but I kept following Artemis and I could hear the gossip of the hunters as we got closer but as I was about to enter the camp all of the hunters came and pointed their bows at me.

"Why have you come here, boy?" they spat the 'boy' part at me and I knew immediately that they weren't going to be friendly.

"Well as much as I'd love to chat to you girls, I'm being forced to go to camp half blood by lord Zeus and just like you ladies I don't want to be in your company any longer than necessary so if you would mind my lady's showing me to where I will be staying so I can get out of your way" I was trying to be considerate, I doubted they wanted a 'boy' in their camp so I took off to find my own space and that's when I saw her.

Long black silky hair with copper like skin and eyes as black as volcanic rocks, I recognise her she must be the Hesperide I thought Gods she was pretty and she was in a hunters outfit as well which didn't help my current situation as I was staring at her. I was shot again with an arrow in the back of the leg, normally I wouldn't show pain but I fell down on one knee.

"Oww you girls ever thought about asking instead of shooting?"

"You were practically drooling over one of our sisters. we can do what we want with you. Our camp our rules" one of the hunters from behind me shouted. I wasn't too bothered about her bold claim about her controlling me but the fact Zoe had joined the hunt saddened me. She was now an eternal maiden and that meant she swore of the company of men, this was because of Hercules and I felt a strange emotion, hurt. It seemed irrational as I tried to figure out why but I was knocked forward hard by two hunters who didn't seem to trust me despite what I said about Zeus.

"Death breath, your tent is over there on the outskirts of the camp" one of the hunters spat whilst the over had a smug look plastered on her face, typical females I thought chuckling.

"Thank you ladies, what perilous tasks will I have to do for you and your mistress whilst I'm here because I'm not used to leaving the underworld" I wanted to see their reaction and they smirked at me.

"We have a compulsory training tomorrow so you will have to take part in that have you even swung that sword before?" they asked smiling as I shook my head thy must be thinking that they will slaughter me tomorrow I added an extra note to convince them more.

"I just wear it because I live in the underworld most of the time so I have no need to use it, girls could go easy on me tomorrow I beg of you" I dropped to my knees, tomorrow was going to more than repay this humiliation.

"I won't kill you if that's anything to you boy" I nodded and quickly went over to my tent grinning like a maniac; she will be the one close to death tomorrow. I went into my head and was taking my armour off when someone walked into the tent.

I went bright red as I was down to my under garments and so did the person who walked in I could only see their cheeks mouth and chin as they had a hood on. They slowly removed the hood and there was the Hesperide who I still didn't know her name, she broke the awkward silence between the two of us.

"Hey my name's Zoe Nightshade I wanted to thank you for saving me from Hercules and that I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you to be punished..." I cut her off as she was getting upset and it wasn't her fault for according to the mighty king I'm a threat to him.

"Don't blame yourself I shouldn't have given so much information but I trusted you and I think I was right in trusting you, I wish I had friends like you" I was being truthful she seemed like a good person and there weren't many of them around this camp, all these are hell bent on making male's lives like living in the fields of punishment and I should know, been there done that.

She had gone a bright red after I had complimented her but I guess she's in the same boat as me first member of the opposite sex that either of us had tried talking to and I knew I was no good at it, all of a sudden a jolt of pain ran in my arm. A few of the arrows in my arm had snapped and the pain was excruciating, I fell to my knees holding my arm and she came rushing over.

"Perseus, what's wrong?" I fell into unconsciousness and I saw a hooded figure step forward towards me, I was wondering where I was and what was happening.

"Perseus, we the Fates have summoned you here for a proposition, one that will grant you what you desire most in this world" I was intrigued why would they do this, there must be a catch.

"You are right Perseus, you will fall into a deep slumber falling asleep for over two millennia" they replied without looking up at me, just staring into the yarn whilst threading fate.

"Why would I want to fall asleep for two thousand years? What will happen to my family and friends" ok I don't have any other friends besides Zoe but I didn't wanna sound like a complete freak although that kinda comes with being a son of Hades as not many females want a paled skinned black eyed boy.

"If you don't accept this they will all die" the middle woman spoke firmly. It was impossible to tell them apart from their looks and she seemed to be the more dominate.

"I guess I don't have a choice then, I accept" I said wondering why I was the one who had to do it.

They then blasted me with what seemed like raw power and chanted in an ancient language, after taking what seemed like unending amount of power in. I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Hail Lord Perseus, God of Destruction, Night, Necromancy, Loyalty, Heroes and Swordsmanship you will be known as the lost Olympian until you are awoken when Olympus needs you most".

I fell into a deep sleep knowing that my family and Zoe would be safe.

**Chapter Over!**

**Hey guys hope you enjoy, going to knock him into the future but obviously he's going to be stronger now, Opinions are always welcome and thank you all for following and favouriting as well as reviewing means so much :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Training whilst Sleeping?

**Hey guys sorry about the long update time. Been busy like extremely busy, I was also updating my first story too so another sorry. Hope this chapter repays the fact I haven't updated in a while.**

**To all People who have reviewed thank you, my timing with this has been horrible. I'll try keeping this one better updated. :D**

**xRinnieandSharinx: Perzoe **

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Ghost of Sparta**

**Chapter four: **

**Artemis POV**

I was talking to my lieutenant in my cabin when I felt a power surge in the camp; I rushed out to where it was coming from. The son of Hades' tent if he's trying to destroy the camp then he's as foolish as the other male gods. He will only cause an Olympian war but he probably hasn't thought of the consequences before doing something like, this typical boys.

I walked into his tent with my bow drawn to find him lying down glowing and a dark aura around him with my new huntress Zoe lying unconscious near him, what has he done to her? He will pay when he gets up. As I was about to burst into rage Zoe got up and started crying which was strange.

"What happened Zoe, did _he_ hurt you?" I spat venomously expecting for her to say yes but I got the exact opposite.

"No he was pulled into a vision and so was I although I was merely observing what was happening, I saw him talking to three old women who were holding yarn and thread. They told him that if he didn't accept the slumber for two millennia everyone he knew would die. He accepted and they began chanting some ancient language and he started to fall asleep. They pronounced him a god of destruction, necromancy, night, loyalty, swordsmanship and heroes" she stopped looking extremely saddened, that confirmed her early suspicions of her feeling something towards the boy. I couldn't see what apart from his strong appearance but he was probably a brute like his patron Ares.

The body started glowing and disappearing, that's when Zoe started wailing trying to grab the body. It took all I had to restrain her.

"He's being taken somewhere, the fates have a plan for his future now you must let him go and carry on with your life" I tried to comfort Zoe and she just tightly gripped me in a hug and began to calm down.

"Will I see him again?" she asked her voice faltering

"I don't know Zoe, I don't know" I answered, she'd make a great hunter now there was no distraction in the form a boy.

Thunder sounded, great another council meeting I thought but again I had something to report and father won't want me missing this meeting.

"Zoe I have to go to Olympus now but go to Phoebe she will help you get over the boy and help you around the camp" I finished and she bowed and left his tent. Before I left to Olympus I examined where his body was previously and there was still a strong aura around the location, he was now an extremely powerful god and when two millennia pass. The world would be in the grip of a war unseen since the first war between the titans and the Gods.

**Olympus- Third person**

"Hades what have you done with your demi god child, you must return him to me at once" Zeus bellowed so violently the throne room shook. Hades was outraged at his little brother's accusations he came up here to demand where his had gone and was met with threats.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I can no longer see him and he's not in the underworld so that leaves one place up _here_" Hades spat the word at his brother and looked around at Ares who shook his head also not knowing where the boy had gone and Hestia was just as baffled.

Artemis was becoming bored of the meeting already they were getting nowhere with this and it was clear neither Zeus or Hades was responsible for the incident but they accused each other like children and she was sick of the same behaviour repeating itself in the middle of meetings. She stood up and spoke.

"Enough! Will stop bickering and actually listen to each other. It is obvious that you both don't have the boy. My hunter who had been watching Perseus was told me she was pulled into a dream and that Perseus was made a God by the fates" she finished and many of the council members were staring wide eyed at her, of course Zeus wasn't happy with the news.

"Death spawn is a God? That can't be true we didn't make him a god and the fates are nothing more than old ladies..." he was interrupted by three flashes, he gulped and the others quickly bowed towards them knowing immediately who they were.

"Young Zeus, you had better watch your tongue when you speak of us we thread fate of all including you perhaps if you showed some respect we wouldn't be in this situation" they all seemed to talk at the same tone and exactly the same time.

"Yes sorry my lady fates" he grudgingly bowed his head and they seemed to care little of what he had to say to apologise and instead began talking about Perseus and gesturing for the gods to return to their seats which they did promptly.

"Perseus has been made a God as Phoebe Artemis has informed but the prophecy was not given and the reasoning behind his disappearance" Hades leant towards them at the mentioning of his disappearance eager to get a whereabouts on his first son's whereabouts.

"Perseus is currently in a slumber where he will learn his powers and wait for the time when what matters most to him is at great risk" many of the gods were listening intently whilst Artemis was confused, Zoe told her that he would return when Olympus needed him most. This was most interesting what did matter most to him? his family, his friends or Olympus? The fates always spoke with many meanings.

Athena seemed to be thinking also about this time but Hades was the one who spoke up first looking relieved that his son was still alive.

"How long is he going to be gone for?" he asked, the fates immediately turned to face him.

"For two millennia" he looked upset with his face contorted with a mixture of pain and relief but he still thought Zeus was to blame causing a deep grudge and distrust between the two brothers.

Aphrodite had been the only one who understood the true meaning of the fates but kept the information to herself, the one he loved would bring him back to the world but such a delayed time would make her a job that much harder as the hunter would only learn from Artemis that males are untrustworthy, heartbreaking liars. She'd forget about Perseus if she didn't do something about it. She began grinning mischievously and playing with her hair.

"Thank you lady fates for this information" Zeus said calmly and the fates disappeared.

"Anyone else got anything they wish to discuss?" Zeus looked bored as ever and eager to leave possibly to visit another lover.

"Father, can I discuss something in private with you" Artemis broke the silence before Zeus closed the meeting.

"Of course my daughter everyone is dismissed" Zeus replied and several Gods flashed out immediately soon leaving the king and his daughter.

"What do you have to tell me, daughter?" Zeus answered intrigued as his daughter usually wanted to be with her hunters.

"I think Aphrodite is keeping something from the rest of us regarding the son of Hades" Artemis replied with absolute conviction and Zeus seemed to be clueless which annoyed her greatly.

"Why do you think she would hide anything from us my child? I will ask her next time I see her but I have got some business to sort out" he said surrendering to the glare she had given him.

**Artemis POV**

I nodded and he flashed out, typical males I thought. Now that the meeting was over that meant I could return to the hunt, to my hunters. I flashed back to the border of the camp and was greeted by all the hunters except Zoe and Phoebe; I was worried as they were two of the newest members but relaxed when I saw them laughing and joking at the archery range, Zoe was pretty good with her bow despite the blessing and that made my decision that much harder. She technically loved a male when she was in the hunt but he was gone now and she seemed to commit everything into the hunt. I was told that she had washed all the clothes, hunted for the food with phoebe and even helped cooking it when both of the hunters saw me they raced up to me.

"Your dinner is prepared milady and needs only to be collected on the table, I have also been practicing archery with Phoebe which I have enjoyed. Everyone's making me feel like I'm part of a family and it's been helping" she said whilst bowing her head towards me.

"Thank you Zoe and its good that you keep practicing archery, try rest up we are moving camp soon"

"Yes milady" they both bowed and quickly went to their tents both talking to each other, I was glad she had settled in so quickly and walked back to my tent to rest also it had been a long day.

**Perseus POV**

I was waking up in my mind and I was met with the sight of a lady, unsure of whom it was I called out trying to show respect.

"Hello? Excuse me lady do you know where I am?" she started laughing and I was puzzled I took a closer look at her to see if I recognised the mysterious woman but I didn't.

"You are in your slumber and you are to train with your newly acquired powers" she stated almost as if it was the most obvious thing to say, my mind seemed to accept the fact that I needed to train but I was still wondering who the woman was.

"I am Nyx, Lady of the Night and I am here to teach you all about your Nightly powers, my son Thanatos will also help you train but with Necromancy and raising the dead. So what would you like to learn?" she sounded nice and caring plus I knew Thanatos personally so hopefully these two millennia would fly in my mind. 

"I have literally no idea of what I am capable of regarding my newfound powers so could you tell me what powers I have and start with the easiest ability please" I asked nervously and she smiled.

"Of course, you have similar power to me, Umbra kinesis this gives absolute control over Darkness and shadows just like me. You also have different parts of this such as shadow travelling which I hear you can already do so we will bypass that. Bending shadows to conceal you in darkness from enemies is tricky and so is surrounding enemies in lightless space to begin with, we have to start somewhere" she finished innocently and I was pretty sure my mouth dropped open, that stuff sounded near impossible despite me being a son of Hades.

"Don't worry nothing's going to happen besides we have got over two thousand years for you to master your abilities, plus I think you will master it quicker than that due to a certain someone that will need your help in the future" she finished with a knowing smirk and I felt my cheeks heat up and I began to deny the accusation.

"I-I don't like Zoe in that way we are just friends and I care a lot for my friends" it was no use I was dooming myself as I was faltering and going even redder whenever I thought of her. Did I feel something more? Did she feel the same way about me? So many questions in my mind and I began to drift off into a daze but was quickly taken out of it by Nyx.

"Were you listening to me Perseus?"I shook my head and she looked slightly annoyed but continued.

"I want you to think of shadows covering this room and darkness, don't ask questions just do it and open your eyes when you feel the darkness" she was surprisingly vague with her instructions on how to achieve this but I tried anyway.

After what seemed like a few seconds of imagining shadows engulfing the room and a refreshing feeling I opened my eyes to see that the entire was covered in darkness and I was stunned. "Good, try and bend these shadows around you. Just do the same imagine being surrounded in shadows and it will be so" I obeyed and focused on the shadows surrounding me but I was tired all of a sudden and I opened my eyes to find that the entire room was being concealed and not just me, I broke my hold on the shadows and the room became normal again which resulted in my collapsing to my knees.

"Perseus, that was impressive for your first attempt but try to focus on yourself before trying to control areas" I nodded I felt better again and had another attempt this time I tried just to solely concentrate on concealing myself and after feeling the darkness surround me I opened my eyes.

"Well done Perseus, this is truly impressive I hadn't expected to make such early progress rest now and I'll come back tomorrow to further the training" she smiled in my direction and I unveiled myself and I also smiled, it felt like I had mother again. Caring, compassionate and teaching me. Auntie Hestia was still family and I love her but she wasn't like a mother in my opinion.

"Thank you Perseus" she smiled and disappeared leaving me in a room with a bed in the corner, I walked over to it feeling a sudden urge to sleep so I collapsed on the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

*Dream*

_I saw a clearing and I walked towards it, I gazed into the darkness able to see clearly and noticed someone sneaking up on me. I turned expecting to meet an enemy but was met by a familiar face. Zoe. I blinked a few times making sure I wasn't tricking myself and saw enough it was her._

"_Perseus? Is that you?" she asked and I nodded although I knew this was a dream being around her made me happy and at peace._

"_Where are you? You just started glowing and then you disappeared, you're not dead right?"_

"_I truly have no idea where I am but I'm being trained by Nyx in how to control my night and darkness powers, I just finished a training session and went to sleep and now you're up to speed on what I've done so far" I finished and she looked confused._

"_So Perseus you are saying it's been one day for you?" she asked looking at me quizzically._

"_Yes why do you ask?" I responded wondering why she had responded that way._

"_It's been one year since you disappeared" I was shocked had it really been that long I was serious doubting it but I would just ask Nyx when I woke up so I let it blow over, there was a silence where neither of us could think of what to say._

"_Oh... how's the hunt been going" I said trying to break the silence and it worked luckily._

"_It's great we have been all around Greece hunting monsters and animals killing the odd male here and there..." she continued telling me of her first hunt that Zeus had ordered. I couldn't stop her from talking about the hunt which wasn't a problem I could listen to her talk for eternity and not get bored of it._

"_...Then with the other hunters struggling to fight off the waves of monsters I drew my bow and pierced their leader causing them all to rout, we gave chase but stopped when all the monsters split off into different directions" she finished looking at me smiling at the memory and smiled back causing her to blush slightly but she shrugged it off and asked me another question._

"_How does it feel to be a powerful God" I was stunned, I didn't think I was powerful as she looked waiting for my reply._

"_Honestly the power you feel in you is great, it's like nothing can stop you but for me training with Nyx is completely exhausting so I feel very little power at the moment" I joked but she returned a glare and her face was red and I was confused trying to work out why she'd be annoyed with me._

"_What exactly have you been doing with Nyx?" she said through gritted teeth with a death glare that could beat death himself._

"_As I said before training with powers..." I was still trying to work out why she had reacted like that but I let it blow over as it was most likely her hunt conscious kicking in about a guy being with a... girl._

"_Whoa she's like my mother if that's what you're suggesting" she relaxed more and we were soon chatting again before she had to go back to the hunt._

"_Speak to you in a year's time, Zo" she looked back at me with mock glare before smiling and saying._

"_Same with you death breath" I gave her the best glare possible but she just laughed and slowly started to fade, gods her laugh was angelic and I had to admit I had fallen for her._

**Chapter over!**

**Sorry for the very long update, I have had a hard time thinking of story routes without just skipping to the parts I wanna write about, you need filler chapters I suppose. I have exams next month so I will be revising for that. So expect little next month!**

**Thanks to all who read, follow, favourite and review means a lot to me! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Dance with Death

**Ghost of Sparta**

**Chapter 5: A Dance with Death**

**10 years later...**

**Artemis POV:**

I was still monitoring Zoe as she was still quite new to the hunt and it appeared she was a determined young maiden, she was an excellent archer but was just as good with her hunting knives but something didn't seem right. Her mood had changed at the end of the first year she was extremely happy but then she became slightly reserved and became upset almost longing for the end of each year. At first I had suspected her of breaking her oath and had assigned Phoebe to monitor but she reported that when she came out of her tent was when she was happy which seemed strange.

It happened every year on the same day for ten years straight apart from this time she came out of her tent looking saddened, I needed to find out what this was about now.

"Zoe can I see you for a minute in my tent?" I asked.

"Yes Lady Artemis" she came over towards me and I gestured for her to go in which she obeyed, I came in and closed the tent.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." I looked at her and she was shuffling nervously.

"Yes mi lady" she looked confused but also upset an emotion I hadn't seen on Zoe since the start of her time in the hunt.

"I would like to know what you have been doing the past ten years last night" she looked down in shame before murmuring something really quietly.

"I didn't hear that Zoe" she looked up at me and was still nervous; it took several minutes before she regained her strength and then spoke up.

"I have been talking to Perseus" she admitted and I looked at her quizzically isn't he meant to be in his slumber I thought?

"He visits me in my dreams when he goes to sleep and we just talk, he listens mostly but last night he said he was told to stop by his mother" she sounded upset.

"Perhaps it's for the best Zoe, he probably wants you to continue with the hunt and not to worry about him anymore" I tried to comforting and she started crying I kicked myself for saying that I wasn't very good comforting people.

"Zoe he's obviously doing this for reason and I'm sure you'll see him again you're a good hunter you just need to focus all your energy into the hunt to clear your mind, if he's training he'll need the least amount of distractions so he can finish quicker" I tried to understand the situation from her perspective, he rescued her from my half brother and has been one of her best friends and now he can't talk to her anymore it must be quite hard hitting but she has to leave him behind or I will have to kick her out of the hunt.

"You are right mi lady I must continue with my duties to you and my sisters, I'm sorry for not telling you about this" she bowed her head and then left the tent I was happy that she had decided to tell me the truth and her decision to stay with the hunt was something I hadn't 100% expected. I had lost many a fine maiden in this way and every time it happened I felt a part of me leave with the hunter as they were my adoptive daughters in my eyes.

**Perseus POV**

"It's for the best son, you need to focus on your training and she needs to move on" Nyx asked trying to be stern, deep down she felt sorry for her adoptive boy as he looked onto Zoe who was in a similar situation to him but neither realised the feelings each had for each other. Perseus finally let out a sigh and turned to face his mother.

"I agree if I'm to help her later on I'll need to be strong and train harder, speaking of suchcan we get back to training" I answered eager to get my mind off Zoe but it had worked in the past and I wanted to learn more about my powers.

"Of course Perseus, imagine taking the light out of the room and you will become more powerful it's useful for battles when you start tire as you will become re energised and you can use this against the enemy" she said as if challenging me which is what the past ten training sessions had turned into her giving me a task and me completing it then mastering the ability and practicing with it until I could use it with extreme ease.

I began imagining sucking up all the light into the room and willing shadows to cover the room, when I was half way through the ability I began to feel a tug in my stomach but pressed on until I felt complete power flow through me as if nothing had happened. The room was covered in darkness and shadows with not a speck of light anywhere in view. My mother Nyx was smiling at me and I returned with a sharp grin, she came over and gave me a tight squeeze which I happily returned.

Nyx adopted me as her son after a few training sessions which made me extremely happy as I had technically lost all my family due to me being in this slumber, she seemed to treat me like a baby sometimes especially with the start of training ever since the adoption refusing to push me to my limits which I had to tell her that I wanted to be pushed more which she reluctantly agreed to. She reminded me of Auntie Hestia with her being the one to teach me morals and respect but more protective.

"I have a surprise for you Perseus today you will be trained in your Necromancy by your half brother Thanatos who I believe you know?" my face lit up, I had been waiting to learn more of my abilities and to meet a friend again maybe he could talk to my father about how I was doing.

"Hello Perseus or should I say brother" I turned around to see Thanatos who was looking at me with a slight smile.

"Hey Thanatos, how are things in the world?" I asked with an identical smile to his to which he gave a little chuckle before proceeding to speak.

"I'm busy, the mortals are fighting each other with increasing amount of ferocity meaning more dead souls entering your father's domain and not to mention all the work I get from it" he said pulling a face to which I laughed in response, who knew death could be so humorous.

"How is my father? I can't exactly speak to him being wherever I am" I joked but I was serious about how my father was coping, I felt guilty that I hadn't said a proper goodbye to him but hopefully Thanatos could help ease my mind.

"He's upset about you and it would seem the souls on the fields of punishment are taking the side effects, almost feel sorry for them" he chuckled but the people on the fields deserve no mercy for their crimes. The fact my father was upset made me sad also, I would like nothing more than to go to him and tell him I'm ok but I can't because I'm asleep in Gods knows where.

"I can answer where you are Perseus but you might not like it" Thanatos answered back, as well as being intrigued of where I was part of that statement only worried me.

"I'm in Tartarus aren't I?" I guessed to which he nodded.

"You're in mother's home The Mansion of Night, but do not worry no one dares come near this place, they say it's scary but what isn't in tartarus" he joked chuckling at his own sentence.

"Good point. So what are we going to train in? I think I can still summon the dead so that's Necromancy..." I was cut off mid sentence by death literally.

"That doesn't stop you from learning and practicing does it now? Plus we will practice with fighting with weapons two you haven't mastered the bow and the Scythe. I'm so dead he's the best with a bow and he'd give my father a run fighting with a Scythe, I have no chance I thought to myself.

"What's this, a Spartan giving up? Well I guess someone's a disappointment especially to his father..."He turned around summoning a scythe at my feet, I knew what he was trying to do but with a scythe appearing in my hands I quickly grabbed it charging straight for him. He turned around and quickly blocked the attack whilst unleashing a flurry of his own, I was quickly forced onto the defensive but I was faltering so I quickly side stepped one of his attacks and quickly swung downwards from behind but I he quickly turned and parried the attack to which I was completely stunned and he then proceeded to disarm me and put his scythe to my throat.

"Dead, it would appear someone needs training" he said with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. I began formulating excuses like 'I've never used a scythe before' but I knew it was no use he had beaten me fairly and I had to accept that. I had grown up with weapons and I figured it would only take a few hundred years to master it and since I have two millennia I thought I'd get better sooner or later.

"Now let us see how poorly your archery is shall we?" Thanatos teased, any other weapon and I'd be more than happy with but giving me a bow was probably going to cause more harm than good which is a nice way of putting that I completely suck at archery and he knew it.

**400 years later (normal time)**

"Ha ha ha" Thanatos had completely given up with the archery and had decided instead of giving pointers on what I was doing wrong he would just burst into laughter whenever I fired an arrow which just made me more determined, though the same result always followed and he would continue to laugh at me. On the other hand I had vastly improved with fighting with a scythe, I had yet to beat him but I had fought to the point where we were both out of breath and he would congratulate me before quickly looking at a scroll and then flashing back to his duties as the God of Death.

I decided to go to sleep before he came back, I was completely exhausted. When I went to sleep I drifted into thoughts about Zoe, I really didn't want to stop talking to her as she was the only person besides mother and Thanatos that I knew in my 'slumber'.

I was in a forest in the dead of night, walking through a forest with a bow in hand with shadows and darkness rolling off me seething into the ground spreading into the distance all around. It was like I was searching for something and I realised with a bow I had little hope unless it was a paralyzed rabbit, I heard talking up ahead and decided to take a closer up. I vanished into darkness and moved through the bushes as quietly as possible, when I came through the bushes I was met with silver tents I scowled but it dropped when I saw who I assumed I was looking for.

Black hair and copper like skin which shone in the moonlight, I had relaxed when I saw her and I had sub consciously stopped concealing myself as she glanced towards me, I knew what was coming she looked towards me and gave a terrifying death glare. I quickly turned around and started running I must have got about 100 yards before the first silver arrow landed in the tree next to me and I was unsure of to carry on running or cover myself with shadows but it was far too late as she appeared right behind me.

"You dare show your face here at Artemis' camp _boy_" she growled through gritted teeth, she had every right to be angry I had basically left her but it wasn't a choice I made it was forced.

"How are things?" I asked trying to ease the growing tension here but she near enough exploded.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER 400 YEARS HOW ARE THINGS?" she near screamed causing me to wince in pain for my ears.

"How else am I meant to start Zoe? Hello again I know I told you I couldn't speak to you again but here I am and before you lose your temper again I don't even know how I'm here. I was just thinking about you and how I wished I could have talked to you as it is pretty lonely when all you have is your adoptive mother who forces you to train everyday with darkness and shadows and a brother who thinks that watching me shooting a bow is for his amusement" after I finished she started smiling.

"What's so funny Miss Nightshade?" I asked with a mock angry glare on my face which she didn't pay any attention to and then proceeded to laugh.

"You can't be that bad at archery surely you have had centuries to practice plus aren't you still the God of Wars champion?" she asked still grinning I took out my bow and pointed it a tree and fired and the arrow went off somewhere towards the hunters camp and a yelp alerted that I had hit someone. I turned expecting a slap or a punch but she just burst into laughter which I wasn't sure I was more hurt by the fact I had hit one of her 'sisters' and not received a beat down or that she was now laughing furiously at my inability to use a weapon I had over four centuries of practice with.

"There are girls in the hunters... who are 8 and have better aim than you" she said between laughter and I started smiling.

"Well they must have a good teacher Thanatos..." I really shouldn't have mentioned his name to her

"Wait Thanatos is your brother? Then that means... gods Nyx is your adoptive mother that must make you extremely powerful and you still can't aim a bow" she then resumed laughing, I hated her for being quick and intelligent but I suppose they were reasons why I loved her.

"Thanks a lot, you need to keep that to yourself. If anyone finds out whom my adoptive mother is they know where I am and can use me against the Gods and anyone they want to and why does everything turn around to how bad I am at archery? We can't all be like little miss perfect over there" I said pointing at her to which she blushed and laughed it off although I could tell she was still thinking about where I am, I tried to keep the conversation going it was the first time I had spoken to her for a very long and depressing time which I concealed from my mother.

"So how have you been over the centuries as I have told you about my unfortunate experiences" I smiled when I said unfortunate and she looked at me and grinned before sitting down and proceeding to talk about the hunt going into un needed detail about shooting a man in the private area with several arrows to which I winced causing her to smile.

"All men think the same obviously..." she fake pouted causing me to laugh.

"Hey Zoe, I... uhmm I'm sorry about not talking to you, like seriously I have missed the time we spent together" I finished and she was blushing a crimson red and then I realised what I said, I then put my head in my hands also turning bright red with my hands shielding my face.

"I'm sorry it wasn't meant to come out like that..." I tried to formulate a response but struggled to find words as what I said came out of my mind sub consciously, it was the truth but she was now a hunter and I was still asleep. I only realised our entire friendship was formed mostly through talking through dreams which was pretty strange.

An awkward silence fell upon the two who were sitting near each other neither starting a conversation when I had an idea to get the conversation going again.

"Zoe could you maybe...if it's possible could... teach me archery?" I asked trying to formulate words in my head whilst stuttering and stammering, Zoe glanced towards me and gave an 'are you serious' look towards me.

"Teaching you archery would be like climbing up Olympus with your teeth, impossible" she said with a slight smile on her face, I just chuckled silently.

"I suppose the quicker you finish your training the quicker you will return to land of the living and if your archery skills are anything to go by you won't be back for atleast millennia" this time she burst into laughter I just gave her a dark glare where my eyes turned dark Onyx and the laughter trickled to a chuckle.

"Does everything have to be an insult to my archery, gods" I threw my arms in the air whilst pouting.

"Come over here Death Breath" she said smirking triumphantly.

"What did you just call me?" I asked with a questioning look

"You heard Soul eater now stop draining the area of humour and come practice archery although I doubt Artemis herself could help you" she said now looking towards me with a grin on her beautiful face, the way the moon lit up her face revealing the perfection of her copper coloured skin and jet back hair putting the darkness I conjure to shame.

I just stared at her thinking to myself how perfect she was, part of me wished I could just whisk her off her feet and bring her to my mother's home and live with her forever but that was me being selfish and not caring for her feelings, I was taking out of my dreaming by someone clearing their throat. Crap.

"Hello... Perseus you in there" she said with annoyance covering her face.

"Sorry about that mother's trying to block me, I don't have long I can't fight her power" I lied and luckily she seemed to go with it, part of me felt guilty for lying but it would be better than admitting that I was staring at her I would be in a whole world of trouble and Tartarus wouldn't even stop her from getting to me. I visibly flinched earning another puzzled look from Zoe but she subsided when I began moving again towards her.

Suddenly I felt that I needed to wake up and knew my time was coming to an end.

"Sorry Nighty gotta go, next time I come archery lessons?" I asked and she nodded then smiled before walking towards the camp again before abruptly turning around with gritted teeth.

"What did you call me" her face flashed with anger and I quickly faded out of the dream before she did seriously begin a trek to the underworld.

I woke up with my mother standing over my bed looking down at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"What's wrong mother" I asked innocently trying to play off what I had done though it was useless even trying, mother Nyx knew every think.

"I know about your visit to that girlfriend of yours" she said with a little bit of Jealousy in her voice, wait jealousy?

"S-She's n-not my G-Girlfriend mother" I muttered going a crimson red to which she just smirked triumphantly, she had all the blackmail material a mother could ask for but she was uneasy with her sons feelings towards her. They rivalled his own love for her and she didn't want to lose her hold on her only son that still spent time with her, albeit it forced time but she could tell he enjoyed the training and the time spent with his new mother.

"Why do you spend so much time thinking about her then my son?" she said fighting back a smile as his blush kept toning towards a darker colour

"She's all I have outside here no offence mom but I love the time I spend with her even if it's for as little as ten minutes, she's funny, extremely intelligent and breathtakingly beautiful..." I was well aware of my situation so it was better to just come clean or I would be put through torture literally to get the information.

Nyx was starting to envy the girl, how she had such an effect towards him was beyond her. She couldn't deny she was a pretty girl but she was a man hating hunter of Artemis and not worthy of being with her son. Who was worthy of him in her eyes? No one, he was her little boy and nothing would take him away from her.

"Perseus my child what I have told you about making attachments especially with _females_" Nyx said finishing coldly, I was beginning to worry about my mother she was being far too overprotective and I fear of what she could do to Zoe.

"Hey I can handle myself anyways she offered to teach me Archery something I desperately need help with so please don't blast her into darkness" I pleaded hoping she would let me see her and luckily it worked albeit reluctantly.

"Fine but I will be keeping an eye on you two, she makes one wrong move and poof" she demonstrated with her hands and I was slightly worried about Zoe, I doubt that mom really cares if she's trying to help me with archery she's just looking for an excuse to send her to the Underworld.

I was so happy that we began training almost immediately and I was actually fighting mom with some new power, hope. I could see her anytime I wanted hopefully she's happy about this I'll just have to wait.

**Insert *Troll face* here**

**Sorry guys I got 3 exams left and I thought I'd finish this chapter off as it was the largest I had pre typed. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks to all who read, follow, favourite and review! **


End file.
